Flame On, Flame Off
by Thedragon456123
Summary: An apartment fire makes Peter Parker fear for the life of his boyfriend, Johnny Storm. Johnny/Peter Sequel to Someone's Villain.
1. Chapter 1

_None of this belongs to me._

Peter landed outside the flaming apartment building, staring up at it as flames roared out the windows. Usually he would let Johnny take care of fires, but it had been a while and the fire was getting bad. Peter couldn't waste time waiting for his boyfriend to take care of it.

"Is there anyone in there?" he yelled to the nearest fireman.

Before Peter could get an answer, a woman ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "My baby!" she screamed, "He's still inside! You have to save him!" He had seen these cases before.

"What floor?" Peter asked.

"Third," she said, pointing at one of the windows.

Peter slung a web, soaring into the open window. He landed hard, narrowly avoiding the quickly climbing flames that had sprouted in front of him. He heard the sound of a child screaming, and quickly but carefully made his way in that direction. The child was only an infant, wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket. Peter scooped him up, cradling him close to his chest. He turned to make his way out the window, but a huge chunk of debris fell in front of him. He turned to try and find another way out.

Peter had been climbing through the burning building for several minutes when he heard his boyfriend calling his name. "Peter! Where are you?"

"I'm here," Peter called back.

Johnny appeared in the smoke, walking straight through the fire to get to Peter. He wrapped his arms around the spider and took off his mask, his skin feeling burning hot from being in the fire, but he wasn't injured. Fire couldn't hurt him. "You idiot," Johnny whispered, his lips brushing Peter's ear.

"I try," Peter said, pulling away from his partner and putting his mask back on.

"I thought we had an agreement. I take care of fires." Johnny took the baby from Peter's arm, holding him close just like Peter had. "Let's get out of here. I may be fireproof, but I can still suffocate on the smoke."

Johnny led Peter through the building, sometimes stopping to move burning debris. They were on the first floor, and trying to get to an exit when they heard rumbling from above like a giant stomping on the roof. "Hit the ground!" Johnny yelled. Peter did as he was told, with Johnny shielding him with his body. Debris fell from above, burying the two.

When the dust and smoke cleared, Johnny was unconscious, lying on top of Peter, a bleeding wound on his temple. The baby was on the floor a couple feet away. Peter pushed his boyfriend off of him, scooping up the baby and then kneeling next to Johnny. He shook him, slapped his face. "Johnny? Come on; wake up. Please wake up." Nothing happened.

The smoke got thicker, and Peter was forced to back away, and run from the building. Every breath that he took that was deeper than a small gasp brought on fits of coughing; Peter kept running, keeping his eyes glued to the light just ahead. When he made it out, the cold air was shocking. It burned to be exposed the cold wind after being in such extreme heat for so long. He made the mistake of taking a huge breath when he got outside. The sudden rush of oxygen was too much for him to handle, and he blacked out.

Peter woke up lying in the back of an ambulance, the doors open, his mask gone, replaced by an oxygen mask. The other members of the Fantastic Four were sitting on either side of him. The baby was gone. He groaned. "Peter?" Sue said worriedly. "Where's Johnny?"

"He was knocked out when some debris fell on us. I'm going to go back for him and try to drag him out," Peter said. He sat up slowly, pulling off the oxygen mask and not bothering to put on his other one.

Peter turned and was about to run back into the building when it collapsed. Completely. "No!" he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next hour was agonizing. They had been forced to wait until the fire was completely put out before they could search for Johnny. There was plenty to search through, but neither Peter nor the other members of the Four was confident he was still alive. Anything could have happened. He could have suffocated on the smoke, or been crushed by the debris, or bled to death. Or maybe he could have survived.

Ben stepped on a piece of debris, and it made some of the rest of it shift. They heard a cry from below. "No! Stop it!" It was Johnny's voice, and it sounded like he was in serious pain.

"Johnny!" Peter yelled. "Don't move; we're going to get you out of there!"

"Hurry," Johnny moaned

Reed's body started shrinking; compressing, until he was only a couple inches tall. He slipped into the pile of debris to assess the damage. When he came back up, he looked at Ben and started directing him on which stones and lumps of metal to move in which order. Finally they made it to the bottom.

Johnny was lying on his side; his body curled slightly around a huge support beam which Peter realized with a shock had gone into his stomach. His arm looked like it was dislocated. He was barely breathing.

A team of paramedics were suddenly there. One of them, a girl by the name of Jen, looked up at Ben. "We need to move him onto his back. Ben, can you help? We need minimum movement from that beam." Ben nodded and lifted the beam, moving it with Johnny while he was rolled onto his back, then held it still while Jen examined the area. "It's too wide for us to stich it. We'll need bandages and lots of them." She looked at the other paramedics, who had cut off Johnny's shirt. "As soon as Ben pulls this out, we need to stop the bleeding. Be prepared."

Peter took Johnny's hand, rubbing his thumb in circles of the top of his hand. Ben gripped the beam tighter. "On three," Ben rumbled. Johnny braced himself, squeezing Peter's hand. "One…Two!" On two, Ben pulled the beam straight out of Johnny's stomach. Johnny screamed in pain, his muscles clenching. He started choking and coughing up blood.

The paramedics swiftly started bandaging the wound, dressing and redressing it. The blood kept coming. Jen attached an oxygen mask to Johnny's face. They lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him to the ambulance with Peter, Ben, Sue, and Reed close behind.

They let Peter ride in the ambulance with Johnny, holding his hand. It had been a year and six months since Johnny had been attacked, and eventually died and came back. It had been a year and six months since they had kissed for the first time. During those couple days when he was dying, Peter hadn't been there for him. He hadn't gone to visit him until a couple hours before he died. Peter wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I'm going to stay with you. I promise I will never leave you."

**This doesn't look good…**


End file.
